gestionreseaufandomcom-20200214-history
2018-01-17 / 420-R44-MA / Système d'exploitation libre
Plan du cours # Introduction # Installation et configuration de l'infrastructure client/serveur ## Analyse des spécifications des machines à installer ## Linux CentOS 7 ## Linux Debian 8.10 ## Linux Ubuntu 16.04 # Commandes et utilitaires Linux # Le service DNS sur Linux ## Architecture et fonctionnement de DNS ## L'espace de noms DNS ## Types de serveur DNS ## Serveur DNS autoritaire ## Transferts de zone ## Type d'enregistrements DNS # SSH, SCP et rsync # NFS # LDAP ## Structure et fonctionnemenent de LDAP ## Les objets d'un annuaire LDAP ## Les attributs classiques des objets d'un annuaire LDAP ## Exemples d'annuaires : Active Directory, NIS, OpenLDAP # SMTP, POP3 et IMAP ## Système de messagerie électronique ## Le protocole de transport de courriel (SMTP) ## Le protocole d'accès au courriel ## Classification des programmes messagerie électronique Introduction Beaucoup de bavardage... Commandes et utilitaires Linux Système d'exploitation Linux Système d'exploitation https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syst%C3%A8me_d%27exploitation Wikipédia = un ensemble de programmes qui dirige l'utilisation des ressources d'un ordinateur par des logiciels applicatifs. Linux https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linux Wikipédia = au sens restreint, le noyau de système d'exploitation Linux, et au sens large, tout système d'exploitation basé sur le noyau Linux. Principales fonctionnalités : # Gestion de processus # Gestion de la mémoire # Gestion des périphériques # Gestion des fichiers Caractéristiques de Linux # Système multitâche, multi-utilisateur # Les fichiers sont répartis dans une arborescence de fichiers et de répertoires # Le shell (interface ligne de commande) et les commandes en mode texte forment l'interface de base du système # Le noyau (kernel) est responsable de la gestion des ressources système # Le système est ouvert : les applications s'appuient sur une API (Appl9ication Programming Interface, bibliothèque de fonctions) normalisée en langage C pour accéder aux services de noyau # Toutes les éditions de Linux reposent sur une version du noyau libre (www.kernel.org) # Une « distribution Linux », c'est le noyeau Linux agrémenté des commandes Unix GNU, d'outils d'installation, d'interface graphique, de logiciels complets comme Apache, d'outils d'administration, et d'une procédure d'installation spécifiques. Installation et configuration de l'infrastructure client/serveur Analyse des spécifications des machines à installer ... Linux CentOS 7 Il faut juste suivre la procédure du prof. Linux Debian 8.10 ... Linux Ubuntu 16.04 ... Gestion de volumes LVM Laboratoire sur LVM 1. Cloner la machine virtuelle S1 (CentOS) pour créer une nouvelle machine virtuelle (réservée uniquement à cette séance). sudo hostnamectl set-hostname fs 2. Vérifiez la partition montée sur le répertoire /var mount | grep var 3. Créer un fichier texte vide nommé test.txt dans le dossier /var sudo touch /var/test.txt 4. Désactiver le montage automatique de la partition (/dev/sda5) dans /var en éditant le fichier /etc/fstab sudo nano /etc/fstab 5. Créer un dossier /backup dans la racine de l'arborescence de fichiers sudo mkdir /backup 6. Monter la partition précédemment démontée (/dev/sda5) du dossier /var dans le dossier /backup sudo mount /dev/sda5 /backup/ 7. Vérifier que /dev/sda5 est bien monté dans le dossier /backup mount | grep backup 8. Lister les fichiers existant dans le dossier /backup et vérifier la présence du fichier test.txt ls -la /backup/ | grep test 9. Être sur de fermer tous les fichiers ouverts sur /backup, puis démontez la partition /dev/sda5 du dossier /backup fuser -k /backup sudo umount /backup 10. Vérifier que /dev/sda5 est bien démonté du dossier /backup mount | grep backup 11. Avec l'utilitaire fdisk, supprimer la partition /dev/sda5) pour créer un espace libre sur le disque /dev/sda sudo fdisk /dev/sda Commandes de fdisk : * m ― help * p ― print the partition table * d ― delete a partition * w ― write table to disk and exit 12. Arrêter la machine virtuelle, puis, dans virtualbox, ajouter 3 disques durs (d1, d2, d3) avec 1 Go chaque sur le contrôleur SATA 13. En utilisant fdisk, créer une partition principale sur l'espace total (1 Go) de chacun des trois disques sudo fdisk /dev/sdb ...suivre l'aide de fdisk de la. Commandes : * n ― add a new partition * p ― primary * 1 ― number of partition (default) * 2048 ― first sector (default) * 2097151 ― last sector (defaults to the last available) * w ― write table to disk and exit 14. Afficher la table des partitions pour s'assurer que les partitions ont été bien créés sudo fdisk -l 15. Créer des volumes physiques LVM nommées pv1, pv2 et pv3 sur les trois disques d1, d2 et d3 respectivement sudo pvcreate /dev/dsb1 /dev/sdc1 /dev/sdd1 16. Afficher à l'écran la liste des volumes physiques LVM sudo pvdisplay 17. Créer un groupe de volume nommé datavg (avec PE, Physical Extend de 32 Mo) qui s'étend sur les deux premiers volumes physiques /dev/sdb1 et /dev/sdc1 sudo vgcreate -s 32M datavg /dev/sdb1 /dev/sdc1 18. Afficher à l'écran les détails du groupe de volumes LVM datavg sudo vgdisplay 19. Créer trois volumes logiques : lv1 (1 Go), lv2 (0.5 Go) et lv3 (0.42 Go) dans le groupe de volumes datavg sudo lvcreate -L 1G -n lv1 datavg sudo lvcreate -L 0.5G -n lv2 datavg sudo lvcreate -L 0.42G -n lv3 datavg 20. Affichez à l'écran la liste des volumes logiques LVM sudo lvdisplay 21. Formater les volumes logiques lv1, lv2 et lv3 en y créant le système de fichiers ext4 sudo mkfs.ext4 /dev/datavg/lv1 sudo mkfs.ext4 /dev/datavg/lv2 sudo mkfs.ext4 /dev/datavg/lv3 ou encore for i in {1..3} ; do sudo mkfs.ext4 /dev/datavg/lv${i} ; done 22. Configurer le fichier /etc/fstab afin que le volume logique /dev/datavg/lv1 soit automatiquement monté dans le dossier /var chaque fois qu'on démarre le système. Puis redémarrer la machine virtuelle et vérifier mount | grep var Category:420-R44-MA Category:Abstract Category:Plan du cours Category:Linux Category:LVM